coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8431 (21st July 2014)
Plot Neil doesn't tell Steve who he is. He unnerves Steve with his responses at attempts at conversation. Jenna returns from visiting her mum and hears about Andrea. Neil quizzes Steve about his private life. Steve loses his temper and asks him to leave the cab. Neil does so, making a passing comment about "friendly" cabbies. Tracy badgers Deirdre into ringing Ken and telling him everything that's happened. She finally gives in and agrees. Anna and Owen tell the family about the bankruptcy hearing. Amy is interested in taking Albert's Military Medal into school but it can't be found. Ken is so upset to hear about Peter's drinking that Deirdre bottles out of telling him the rest. Ken tells her that Adam is on the mend so he'll soon be home. Lloyd refuses to talk to Andrea when she accosts him in the street. Again, Steve comforts her and she grabs onto his words of comfort as an offer to spend the night in the Rovers as she has nowhere else to go. Neil watches them talking together. Emily hears about the library closure. She joins in the discussion when Yasmeen calls on Roy. Liz isn't pleased to find Andrea ensconced in the Rovers. Rob finds out from Tracy that she sold the medal to pay for the wedding. Disgusted, he insists she tells Deirdre. Katy apologises to Anna for her attitude to her over recent weeks. Yasmeen asks Roy and Emily for their help with a sit-in. Yasmeen doubts Emily's commitment and is told about her previous experiences with direct action. Yasmeen is happily impressed but Sharif begs Roy and Emily to keep his wife out of trouble, citing a previous arrest for some unspecified action she took. Deirdre tears a strip off Tracy when she confesses, threatening her with eviction if she doesn't get the medal back. Lloyd thanks a guilty Steve for getting rid of Andrea for him, saying he can't bear for her to be around. Cast Regular cast *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Roy Cropper- David Neilson *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King Guest cast *Neil Beckett - William Travis Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Unknown streets Notes *Emily Bishop reminisces about a librarian in Harrogate when she was growing up and names her as Phillipa Stanesby. This was a special reference put in by Damon Rochefort for the mother of friend and EastEnders writer Leo Richardson. The real Phillipa Stanesby is a long-term fan of Coronation Street. *In discussing the library sit-in, Emily references throwing a brick through Councillor Len Fairclough's window in Episode 1365 (13th February 1974) when Coronation Street was threatened with redevelopment as well as camping out with a didgeridoo in Alf Roberts' garden when the Red Rec was threatened in Episode 4330 (7th January 1998) and spending a night up a tree over the same issue in Episode 4339 (23rd January 1998). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Neil quizzes Steve about his private life; Andrea begs Lloyd to give her another chance; and Owen and Anna break the news to Gary, Izzy and Katy about their dire situation. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,507,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Emily Bishop (to Yasmeen Nazir): "Please, don't question whether I have the stomach for a fight - I've been fighting my whole life." --- Deirdre Barlow (to Tracy Barlow): "Men like Uncle Albert fought and suffered for years in misery just so that people like you could waste your lives jiggling your iPods and fretting about gettin' yer nails done!" Category:2014 episodes